Pathetic
by SarcasticFanatic
Summary: Go on laugh." "Why would I laugh?" "Why won't you?" "Do you want me to laugh? because if you want I can." "You would do anything I ask?" "OF course." "That's kinda pathetic." "Don't I know it."


**Disclaimer: If it was mine, I would have written more L/J scenes. So no**

Pathetic

James Potter yawned. It had been a long day. A boring one at that too. His eyes drooped. He was just soo sleepy.

He trudged through the castle not really caring where he was going, he just needed a warm place to drop off.

That's when he heard it.

Music. Waltz at that.

Funny, never knew being sleepy would induce nightmares.

He was going to ignore the music and walk on in his search for an empty classroom or a quite corner. He was going to not let curiosity get the better of him. He shall prevail. Left right left. No he will ignore that voice that sounded freakishly like Sirius chanting "Walk towards the music." Again and again in his head. He can resist temptation after all, he wasn't the Head Boy for nothing you know.

Ah, who was he kidding! He was also a Marauder. He walked towards the music.

A door stopped him from entering the room. Well, a minor setback. He was sure he knew some secret passageways into the room. Maybe he could borrow Sirius's knife that could open any lock or maybe he could ram shoulder first into it. Yes, that ought to work.

He took a few strides back, took a deep breath and charged.

Unfortunately for him, the door was opened from inside.

According to Newton's first Law of Motion : An object remains in a state of rest or of uniform motion in a straight line unless compelled to change that state by an applied force.

And Newton was no fool.

As a result, James Potter went in the room running when he slipped and fell. He had been going for a more dashing entry, you know full of mystery and subtlety, but you can't have everything, right?

The music halted, James groaned and rubbed his back, The mysterious person in the room swore, Remus Lupin slept, Severus Snape wrote in his potions book and first years shielded their ears.

But since we are not concerned about the last three characters mentioned. We will ignore them and focus our attention to the two personas in the room, who we have previously mentioned are rubbing their back and swearing.

James Potter, Head Boy of the Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Transfiguration prodigy and an overall charming boy gazed up at the mysterious figure in the room in surprise from his aforementioned position on the floor and grinned like an idiot, now wide awake.

"Hiya Evans."

Not a good idea when you are on the floor at the mercy of someone who hates hearing the above mentioned words from his mouth.

But James Potter though a very bright boy, was after all a boy, and by default a clueless moronic twat. So he carried on oblivious to the death glare directed at him.

"Whatcha doing here?"

"That Potter is none of your business"

"But everything you do is my business."

"How so?"

"You my dear are my business, therefore everything you do is my business. Simple logic and I thought you were intelligent Evans"

"You are a chauvinistic pig." Retorted the wonderful Miss. Evans acidly. Can't blame her really.

"And you my dear are as beautiful as charming but enough with the compliments. What was that atrocious noise coming from here."

Miss. Evans stiffened. It was one thing annoying her, but another insulting music.

"I beg your pardon? Atrocious? Oh please, if you want atrocious look into a mirror and you will find the living embodiment of the word."

That was a lie and both of them knew it. Mr. James Potter however annoying, was a very handsome boy.

"Why, Miss. Evans you are embarrassing me with your overly generous compliments." The hazel eyed boy exclaimed loudly.

"Shut your yap and get out."

"I will my dear flower, but not before you tell me what you have been up to."

"And I would do that, why?"

"Because if you don't I'll let Sirius take over."

"Good point. But I'm still not breaking."

"How about if I don't ask you out for a month?"

Lily thought about it, and let's face it. It was the best deal she was going to get.

"Deal."

"Shake on it?"

"Bugger off"

"aww but if I do that, you will be missing my wunnerful company now wouldn't you?"

"Not really."

"Anyways, so what were you doing here?"

Lily didn't see any way out of the predicament so she answered hastily, hoping he wouldn't understand, "Iwaspracticingwaltz."

James froze and stared at Lily.

"Seriously?"

"How the hell did you understand what I was saying?"

"Years of practice. But seriously?"

"Yes, yes. Go on you can laugh"

"But I'm not laughing."

"Well why aren't you?"

"Would you like me to? Then I guess I can."

"Of course I don't want you to laugh, don't be ridiculous Potter."

"Then why'd you ask me to?"

"I didn't. But for curiosity purposes, would you do anything I asked."

"If you want, sure."

Lily bright as she was wasn't sure how to take this.

"That's kinda pathetic."

James laughed "Sirius has been telling me that for years."

Lily smiled.

"Why did you call the music atrocious, anyways?"

James shuddered "That music was the bane of my life for ten years"

Lily looked puzzled, so James felt the need to explain "I was given waltz lessons since I was five."

"Ouch"

"Yeah"

They both became silent then. There wasn't much to say, but there was one question nagging James "Why are you practicing it?"

Lily flushed, the red in her cheeks in sharp contrast to her pale skin. James saw this and grinned.

"Well, my mom is forcing me to go to this ball. I have to waltz in it. It's during the Christmas holidays, I have to learn the stupid thing don't I? I mean I have learnt it, but I have to revise."

James, though a bit shocked said "How's that coming for you?"

Lily groaned ""Horrible. I can't remember anything" she said despairingly.

James eager to please her said "I can help", to which Lily looked suspicious and hopeful at the same time.

"Really what's in it for you?"

"The pleasure of your company."

He then bowed while taking her hand and said "Shall we, Madam."

Lily smiled in relief and nodded.

Hours and hours later…..

"Thank you so much James." Lily gushed, while James smiled drowsily.

"Sure Lils."

It was then that she noticed that he was dead on his feet. She clucked her tongue and said "Off to bed with you, young man."

To which James, ever the gentleman saluted and said "Yes Ma'am."

While they were walking Lily realized something. James wasn't so bad after all, after all not many boys would give up their sleep to help someone waltz. It was after she came t this realization that she asked him a question he'll be teased for in the future.

"Hey, James want to got to the ball with me?"

Maybe the day wasn't so boring after all.


End file.
